


All Mine

by templarsandhoes



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra Pentaghast strutted. There was no other way to describe it. Her walk demanded respect, showed her confidence, and it completely turned Reid Trevelyan on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

Cassandra was always the first one to the War Room whenever a meeting was called. She was going to less and less meetings, as the Ambassador, Spymaster and Commander were excelling at their jobs. The Inquisition was becoming a truly respected power in both Fereldan and Orlais, and Cassandra could not have been more proud. She could also not have been more proud of the Inquisitor himself, a man she had horribly misjudged back in Haven. He was a careless noble, a man who somehow ended up leader of the Inquisition. But how he filled out his title. In the months following the disaster at the Conclave, he proved himself an honorable, trustworthy man. And he was handsome, oh so handsome. She chuckled slightly to herself, finding herself in his bed most nights now. She stopped walking as she approached the large set of doors leading into the war room. She took a deep breath, finally feeling confident with her decision to start the Inquisition. Suddenly, she was being pushed against the wall by the Inquisitor himself, Reid Trevelyan.

He grabbed her by the waist, his impossibly white smile contrasted against his dark skin. His blue eyes immediately found her light brown eyes, and she had to clear her throat. He could make her come undone with just one look, and it was about to happen. His large hands gripped her toned body, rough but also gentle. His breathing was harsh as he pushed her back without saying a word. Her back hit the stone wall with a thud. She was so thrown off, she almost couldn’t respond. When she finally found the words to say, only a slight moan came out. His lips had found their way to her neck, his tongue darting out and tasting her skin. Her hands struggled to find a place to rest, and her breathing started to hitch. She closed her eyes, reveling in the attention he was giving her. He rolled his hips against hers, his hardness evident through the trousers he wore. She was about to reciprocate the attention, when her eyes opened wide. Remembering where they were and what they were about to do, she gained enough composure to push him off. He chuckled low as he staggered back. “What’s wrong, beautiful?” He asked, his voice sending a shiver down her spine.

“We are about to have a council meeting!” She said, her tone quiet and harsh. He gave her a lopsided grin.

“I can’t help it sometimes, Cassandra. I happen to see you walk up here and…” he trailed off, his eyes falling to her hips. He took a step, his hands reaching for her ass. She swatted away one hand, followed by the other.

“Reid, you musn’t be distracted during this meeting. It’s very important that you...help…” She trailed off as he started to make a move on her again. She felt his breath hot on her neck, again. She let out a sigh.

“Nothing is more important than you, Cassandra…” he whispered into her ear.

“Cullen will walk through that door any second,” she barely got out.

“He can watch.” He said with a smile. She groaned, and that made him laugh. She pushed him off her, again. “Fine, fine. But you’re all mine after this meeting.” He said, before planting a kiss on her lips. He pulled away, and walked towards the door. It was her turn to watch him walk. His large shoulders swayed as he approached the large set of doors. She started walking towards the doors, as well. He pulled the door open, and stood with it open. “After you, my lady..” he said with an eyebrow raised. She simply smirked as she entered the war room. He followed closely behind, his hand grabbing her ass as he did. She yelped, then gave him a very stern expression. He matched it, his pout more adorable than mean. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her cheek, right on the scar that ran down it.

“You are infuriating, you know that?” She asked.

“And also incredibly handsome.” He said, earning him an eye roll. “What’s this meeting about anyway?” He asked.

“Why am I not surprised that you are asking me this,” She dryly stated. He flashed her a grin that made her knees weak. Then he pouted again.

“Cass…” he whined. “It’s just so hard to pay attention to them sometimes. They’re boring. This stuff is boring.” He leaned over the war table, careful not to move any pieces.

“You are the Inquisitor. These things should be important to you.”

“I said boring, not stupid.” He corrected her, and she allowed herself to smile. He may have complained a lot in the last few months, but he never backed away from his duties. He watched her lips as they turned up, and his heart swelled. “Maker, I can’t wait to get you upstairs after this.” He said to her.

“Focus on the meeting, Reid,” she reprimanded, her smile still present.

“How can I with you here?” He said.

“Do you want me to leave?” She asked, her suggestion serious.

“No, please don’t. I would fake an illness or something so I could be with you.” He said, walking to her and pulling her close. He was gentle this time, lust not his motivation. She placed her hands on his chest as she looked up at him. He was a massive, massive man. He towered over her, her head coming up to his chin. His shirt barely contained his muscles, and she can’t say she didn’t enjoy the view. Reid made her feel small, but he was still so gentle. She sighed into his embrace.

“It is amazing you get anything done.”

“Right? You help, though,” he said quietly, placing his lips on top of her head. Just as he pulled his lips away, the door opened and Josephine entered.

“So if Lady Pentaghast is here, you’ll come to the meetings on time?” Josephine teased, although it could have been considered scolding.

“Yep,” Reid proudly answered. Both of the women rolled their eyes. The ambassador strolled past them to the other side of the large wooden table. Cassandra pulled herself out of Reid’s arms, as much as she wanted to stay there forever. He quickly cradled her face, bringing his lips to her ear. “Don’t forget, Cass. All mine after this.” He said seductively into her ear, then kissed her cheek. She playfully smacked his arm. He chuckled as he slowly turned his attention to the table and the Ambassador, who had began to ask him questions already. Cassandra watched him, his low voice making every answer sound good. She sighed. They were both going to have trouble paying attention during this meeting, it seemed. 


End file.
